180º grados
by yule-chan
Summary: Crees que una persona puede influenciar tanto tu vida hasta el punto de cambiarla por completo?...no?...eso mismo creia yo...antes...pero que me hizo cambiar de opinion?...El...Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y esta es mi historia...
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS:** Bueno aqui estoy yo de nuevo con mi nueva historia...como son politicas del sitio , debe decir que sakura card captor no me pertenece...pero eso ya lo saben...antes de empezar con la historia debo hacer unas aclaraciones:

- comienzos de dialogo

_la letra inclinada son pensamientos de sakura..._

La historia esta narrada en primera persona, por lo que solo veremos y sabremos lo que sakura puede ver o conocer...si hace falta aclarar algo para entender la historia y ponerla en tercera persona...yo misma hare la aclaracion para que no se pierdan...

Bueno creo que eso es todo...los dejo con el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me encuentro sentada en este horrible y frio lugar…cuantas horas han pasado…no lo sé con certeza…cuantas veces he estado aquí…dios ya lo olvide…pero esta vez los papeles se han cambiado…esta vez no soy yo la que está dentro de ese cuarto y El aquí sentado esperando noticias mías…daría lo que fuera por que los papeles estuvieran invertidos…no es justo…Dios todo esto es mi culpa…solo atraigo a la desgracia…yo lo involucre en este desastre que tengo por vida…y ahora estamos aquí… Las personas a mi alrededor me miran tratando de entender que fue lo que paso…como llegamos hasta este punto…y yo no puedo darles más explicaciones…no me importa eso ahora…estoy cansada de tanto llorar…estoy empapada…pero yo solo quiero saber de él…solo quiero verlo…su mirada cálida y su sonrisa tierna…solo una vez más…

Nunca pensé que esa persona podría ser tan importante en mi vida…a mis escasos 18 años no me lo podía ni imaginar… como hacerlo, si es que éramos como el agua y el aceite…incompatibles…y lo mejor o peor…era que yo lo odiaba…si literal y mortalmente odiaba a Shaoran Li con todas mis fuerzas…porque?...Simple…pensaba que no era más que un maldito egocéntrico consentido del director…pero que equivocada estaba…el señorito "perfección"…así lo llamábamos mis disque amigas y yo…era muchísimo más de lo que creeríamos…ya saben lo que dicen…no hay que fijarse en las apariencias…

Suspire por enésima vez esta noche…si que sería una muy larga y pesada noche…no he podido dormir…entre sueño y sueño…cada vez que cierro mis ojos…vienen imágenes a mi cabeza…quisiera sacarlas pero no puedo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Son cerca de las 4 de la mañana…o al menos eso creo…estamos en el mes de Octubre…un mes muy frio y triste…perfecto con la situación…cierro mis ojos y llegan a mí los recuerdos de cómo empezó todo… Lo recuerdo muy bien… no hacía mucho que había comenzado el año escolar…mi último año…empezaba la primavera y yo estaba corriendo hacia la academia, de nuevo tarde…genial…otro castigo…cuando llegue al salón, el profesor Adachi solo me miro con desaprobación y me dijo

-Otra vez tarde Kinomoto…no sé porque no me sorprende…esta vez directo a la oficina de Tsukishiro…no era la primera vez que estaba allí…pero lo acepto ese lugar me daba escalofríos… ese hombre siempre sonreía como si supiera algo de ti que tú mismo desconoces…y eso si que no me gustaba nada…Yukito Tsukishiro era un hombre que rodeaba los 35…piel muy blanca y cabello gris…si extraño lo sé…pero en fin…usaba unos enormes anteojos…pero lo escalofriante era su sonrisa conspiradora…nunca sale nada bueno de esa sonrisa…es algo así como el beso de la muerte de la mafia…cuando llegue toque varias veces…el me dejó seguir y me pidió que tomara asiento…y hay estaba yo frente a ese misterioso hombre y su extraña sonrisa…

-_Estoy frita-Pensé_

-Señorita kinomoto…la estaba esperando- Me dijo tranquilamente

-Ahora es adivino señor Tsukishiro…sabia que llegaría tarde…-Le dije en forma de broma

-No lo sabía…pero le pedí a tu profesor que te mandara tan pronto llegaras…necesitamos discutir un asunto…he estado revisando tu registro y tus calificaciones en vez de mejorar solo empeoran…tus exámenes son contestados con demasiada precisión si me lo permites decir…

-Que quiere decir…que repruebo apropósito?...-Demonios…no pensé que se darían cuanta

-Solo digo que para no saber nada…sabes muy bien que NO contestar…sinceramente creo que te esfuerzas demasiado…claro con excepción de una materia…y creo que sabes cual-Rayos-y tu cara me lo dice todo…Kinomoto…mi experiencia me ha enseñado que no saco nada castigando casos como los tuyos…pero también me ha enseñado que siendo paciente y observador puedo encontrar la motivación suficiente para cambiar tu actual situación…

-A que se refiere…

-El Equipo de atletismo…El reglamento obliga a que nuestros atletas sean también buenos estudiantes…no deben ser excelentes pero si destacados claro…así que tengo una propuesta que hacerte…

Arquee una ceja…esto no me gusta…-lo escucho…

-Necesitas mejoras tus notas…en especial las de matemáticas…pues dudo que en las demás necesites ayuda…-rodee los ojos- Así que te voy a asignar un tutor…estarás suspendida del equipo mientras te nivelas…y cuando él lo decida…podrás regresar…

-Serás expulsada del equipo…y si sigues si…de seguro de la escuela también…

Maldición…la escuela no me importa, pero el atletismo si…creo que olvide mencionar que lo único que me mantiene cuerda es ese deporte…y tsukishiro lo sabe…y el muy maldito me está chantajeando…pero no había mucho que hacer…

-Tomare tu silencio como un si…Ya puedes entrar…-Hablo un poco más alto para que lo pudiera oír mi futuro tutor..Lo que no me esperaba era ver a quien acababa de entrar en la oficina…ese cabello chocolate…esa mirada despreocupada…solo podía ser el…pero porque?:..

-EL?- dije bastante sorprendida…de verdad…

-Creo que ya se conocen…así que me ahorrare las presentaciones…Li siéntate- y así lo hizo- Sakura Kinomoto te presento a tu nuevo tutor…

-No- respondí cortante…-quiero que lo cambies….

-No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir nada…además el es el mejor estudiante…si alguien puede enseñarte algo es el…

-Lo dudo…-dijimos Li y yo al mismo tiempo…bueno, al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo…

-Bueno- dijo el…-No puedes obligarla, así que yo me retiro…

-Tu tampoco estas en condiciones de exigir nada…también estas castigado…

-Que?- eso sí que me dejo boquiabierta- estas castigado…TU…El señorito perfección?...esto sí que no me lo esperaba…

El me miro con obvio fastidio…-Acaso crees que alguien en su sano juicio aceptaría tutoriarte…a ti?...voluntariamente?...si claro…

-Idiota…-susurre lo suficientemente fuerte para que Li me escuchara…

El solo sonrio al parecer disfrutaba hacerme enojar…y entonces una idea llego a mi cabeza…este es un juego que se puede jugar de a dos…

-Director Tsukishiro…aceptare su propuesta, pero con una condición…

-Y cual sería esa?...

-Quiero saber porque ESTE- Dije señalando a Li- está castigado…

-Y se puede saber eso a ti que te importa- Dijo Li bastante fastidiado

-Curiosidad simplemente…y bien..

Tsukishiro pareció pensarlo por un momento…luego volvió a sonreír- Supongo que no hay ningún problema con que lo sepas…-Li se cruzo de brazos y se recostó sobre la silla…parecía un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros…se veía tan lindo…si bueno que lo odiara no quería decir que fuera ciega… - veras… es por todo el mundo conocido, que el joven Li constantemente falta a clases y a las pocas que va o no les presta atención, o simplemente se queda dormido…

Yo asentí…el continuo…-Lo que todos no saben y contrario a los rumores…este comportamiento no pasa sin sanción alguna…lo que sucede es que hemos llegado a una especie de acuerdo…No tiene algún caso castigarlo ya que a pesar de todo el sigue siendo el mejor estudiante de Seijo…y es mejor aprovechar eso que castigarlo…igual el no hace nada por cambiar su actitud…-Diciendo esto miro a Li…quien solo de encogió en hombros…

-Así que dicta clases a cambio de su inmunidad…

-No- me respondió Tsukishiro- Es tutor porque de esta manera aprovecha el tiempo que está castigado…

-Y tú que ganas con todo esto…-Ahora me dirigí a Li…

.Yo nada…la escuela gana…a mi francamente no me importa…

Tsukishiro negó con la cabeza…como si no le gustara la actitud de su alumno?... protegido?... bueno, lo que fuera…-Bueno si ya está todo claro…Puedes retirarte Kinomoto…

-Como sea…-me levante de mi asiento pero note que Li permaneció en el suyo…-Y este no viene?…

-El- respondió Tsukishiro- Tiene un asunto que hablar conmigo…no te preocupes, ya tendrán tiempo para ponerse al corriente…

Di media vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero bien saben que la curiosidad mato al gato…quería saber de qué hablarían…sinceramente esperaba escuchar quejas sobre mi…pero nada…la conversación que seguiría a continuación es una de las más extrañas que he escuchado…pero si soy sincera…desde ese día la mayoría de las conversaciones que escucharía serian muy raras…

-Espero que sepas lo que haces…-Le dijo Li al director…

-No sé de qué me hablas…-respondió este

-No te hagas Yukito…-Acaso lo acaba de llamar por su nombre?...-Sabes bien que con chantajearla no sea suficiente…

-Y que propones…

-Yo…Solo puedo prometerte que la ayudare a subir sus notas…mas no puedo hacer…-Que más se supone que debe hacer?...

-Pero si no te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada mas…o sí?...-O sí?

Lo oí suspirar (a Li)…-Eso espero…por el bien de mis nervios…eso espero…

-Solo se paciente…se que ella mejorara, tú mismo lo dijiste…

-No…yo dije que PODRIA hacerlo si mostraba la misma determinación en aprender como lo hacía en la cancha de atletismo…-Acaso el me ha estado observando?...

-Determinación eh?...como lo sabes…

-porque habría que ser ciego para no darte cuanta…además el mismo entrenador lo dijo…esa chica es otra en la cancha…-También hablo con mi entrenador…

-Y eso lo aprendiste observando…que buen ojo…

-No juegues conmigo…

-Pero que hice?...

-Fuiste tú el que me pidió que la observara…o ya se te olvido…no me hagas sentir como un adolecente enamorado persiguiendo a una chica…

-Pero eres un adolecente…y si seguías a una chica…

-Pero no hay sentimientos de por medio- Parece ofendido- Además sabes porque hago esto…

-Si…eso me recuerda…tender que informarle sobre tu nueva situación…ya sabes que me exige saber todos tus movimientos y si se entera por otra parte…-De quien están hablando…

-Si lo sé…no quiero causarte problemas…igual soy yo quien tiene que lidiar con esa bruja- Quien?...cual bruja?...

-Shaoran…-Y de nuevo con la familiaridad…

-Lo sé, lo sé…no se insulta a la familia…Nos vemos…

-No creo que deba decirte que te vayas al salón o sí?...

-Como quieras…

Demonios…en este momento tuve que hacer uso de mis dotes atléticos, lo que menos quería era que se dieran cuenta que los espiaba….pero para hacer un resumen…Li…el mismo que odiaba seria mi tutor…por otro lado esa conversación sí que me dejo medio loca…Li y tsukishiro parecían tener la suficiente confianza para llamarse por su nombre…y aparte de todo…hablan de una bruja aparentemente familiar de Li…y para poner la cereza en la cima…Li me ha estado siguiendo…y observando…cuantas cosas ocurrían a mi alrededor y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta…

El resto del día transcurrió igual de aburrido…clases, clases y más clases…cuando por fin acabo…me disponía a irme a casa pero recordé mis clases personalizadas…

-Genial- dije deteniéndome…

-Que sucede?- Cuestiono Shiori, ella era algo así como la líder de mi grupo…era una rubia totalmente teñida…ojos cafés y mucho maquillaje oscuro…si toda una belleza…

-Tengo que ir a la biblioteca- Todas comenzaron a reír- Que?...

-Bueno, es que eso si es muy extraño…a qué demonios vas…

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi tutor…

-Tutor?...desde cuando tienes uno?…

-Desde esta mañana…el director me obligo…era eso o me expulsaban del equipo de atletismo…

-Te dije que dejaras ese tonto equipo…

-Y yo tengo que no lo hare…ahora si me disculpas, Li me está esperando…

-LI?...espera Li es tu tutor?...-Bingo…desde hace tiempo la sospecha que a Shiori le gusta Li…nada confirmado…pero puedo entenderla…es tipo es todo un bombón…

-Así es…-le dije triunfal- Tengo que verlo todos los días después de cases, hasta que mis notas mejoren…pero ya veremos quién se cansa primero…

Los ojos de Shiori brillaron de celos- No creo que a Ryo le guste esto…

-A Ryo no le gusta nada, además no es como si me estuviera encontrando con un amante…solo quiero ver cuánto tiempo pasa antes que el "Señorito perfección" reviente y renuncie…es todo..-Dije encogiéndome en hombros- Nos vemos…

Me dirigía a paso lento a la biblioteca mientras recordaba la cara de rabia de shiori… de verdad la chica no disimula para nada…Cuando entre Li estaba sentado leyendo, podía ver su perfil claramente, la luz de la ventana entraba dando reflejos dorados a su cabello y ojos…estaba tranquilo y concentrado…todas y cada una de sus facciones se podían describir de una sola manera…perfectas…Perfectas cejas oscuras…perfectos labios carnosos…perfecto perfil… perfecta mirada intimidadora…todo en él se veía tan irreal…como un sueño

No sé cómo pero noto mi presencia…yo seguía estática en mi lugar…lentamente me miro…dejo al libro de un lado…y como si me estuviera seduciendo camino lentamente acercándose…asechando…separo sus perfectos labios y con la más perfectas de las voces me dijo…

-Cierra la boca o vamos a necesitar un balde…- Fin del sueño…El muy muy…se está burlando de mi! Y yo de tonta admirando su perfecto y estúpido rostro…

-Solo estaba pensando que eres un perfecto- Adonis- Idiota…y que me sorprende que estés aquí…

-No tenía nada que hacer…-Dijo dándose la vuelta y dándome una visa de su perfecto trasero…

_-Ya contrólate sakura…- Me tuve que recordar que no debo pensar en el así…_

-Kinomoto…en serio te vas a quedar ahí?...

-Tienes mucho afán o qué?...-El solo se encogió en hombros…- como sea…que se supone que el genio de Shaoran Li va a enseñarme eh?...por cuál de todos tus campos de conocimiento vamos a empezar…

-Se supone que solo debo ayudarte con Matemáticas …

-Y el resto…

-No creo que necesites ayuda para fallar apropósito…

-Y tu como lo sabes…el director te lo dijo?...

-Quien crees que fue el que se dio cuenta…eres lista pero necesitas más que eso para engañarme- Si señores ese es el shaoran Arrogante…era la primera vez que lo tenía enfrente…pero no la ultima…

-Y como sabes que no fallo también en matemáticas…

-Porque se nota que no tienes idea de lo que hacer…-Demonios tiene razón- Además en las otras materias tienes un patrón…fallan en el mismo lugar un las preguntas similares…con las ecuaciones…ni siquiera las empiezas…

-Y tú crees que puedes ayudarme?...

-La pregunta seria…crees que puedo hacerlo…

-No- respondí tajante…

-Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer…

-Y ahora qué?...nos quedamos aquí sentados hasta los exámenes sin hacer nada?...a tsukishiro no le va a gustar…

-Eso depende de ti…

-Por qué?

-Porque n puedo ayudar a alguien que no quiere mi ayuda…

-no la quiero…

-Serás expulsada del equipo y probablemente de la escuela…

-Ese es MI problema…

-Tienes razón…-Después de eso… silencio…Li y yo mantuvimos un duelo de miradas durante unos segundos…o fueron minutos…bueno lo que sea…

-Eres un pésimo tutor…-Dije dando por terminado ese fastidioso silencio…

-Y tu una pésima alumna…es por eso que soy el indicado para ayudarte…

-Sentarte a mirar no es una forma de ayudarme…

-quieres mi ayuda?...

-No…-respondí sin siquiera pensarlo

-Entonces no puedo hacer más…

-Te das por vencido muy fácil no?...-Si lo acepto lo estoy provocando…pero solo quiero ver a dónde quiere llegar…

-No quiero ni pienso andarte rogando para que aceptes mi ayuda…así que te lo preguntare una vez por día…hasta que no me respondas que si…no podre hacer más…

-Por qué es tan importante que te acepte…por que simplemente no me pones ejercicios y ya…así podrás decir que al menos lo intentaste…

-Por qué no estaría haciendo nada diferente a lo que hacen los profesores todos los días – Dijo tomando de nuevo su libro…-Recuerda una vez por día…

Después de eso…bueno, los días transcurrieron lentamente de la misma manera…El leyendo su libro y yo haciendo lo que fuera por perder el tiempo…ya era toda una rutina…yo llegaba y veía a Li sentado se perfil…y el sin mirarme solo decía:

-Quieres mi ayuda…-Y por supuesto mi respuesta era…

-No…- y silencio, no hablábamos mas..Pero pasada una semana ya me estaba hartando...-Ahh! Ya no lo soporto…haz algo maldita sea…

El solo me miro indiferente…como odio esa mirada…-Bonita forma de expresarte…

-Qué?...

-Eres una chica no?...deberías ser más delicada…

Ok…cuenta hasta 10….1…2…3…10!- Quien te crees TU para decirme a Mi cómo debo o no expresarme…grandísimo idiota…Me largo…no sé ni porque acepte esto…hasta nunca…

-Si te vas te expulsaran del equipo y se acercan los campeonatos…-Me hizo detener…maldita sea…

-No me importa…-Mentí

-Mientes…si no te importara no habrías aceptado esto en primer lugar…-Me di media vuelta y lo encare…

-Eres despreciable- Li solo sonrió de manera un tanto diabólica…

-Kinomoto…

-Qué?...

-Quieres mi ayuda?...

Suspire…demonios sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero…

-Si…

-Genial…ven acá…-Camine lentamente y se senté frente a él…y en el preciso momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron mi vida dio un giro de 180º grados…

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora:** Holasss de nuevo...bueno para los que no me conocen...soy la misma autora del fic CASADOS! si no lo han leido...pues leanlo que es muy bueno...jejeje no mentiras...para los que si...bueno ignoren lo anterior...en fin...este es el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia...es muy poco mas fuerte que la anterior...y no sera tan graciosa...veremos unos personajes mas oscuros y profundos...pero espero que les guste... ya saben que me gusta qe me digan la verdad...por lo que he decidido poner a prueba esta historia...si les gusta la continuo...si no...pues ni modo...otra sera...

Espero pronto sus reviews...

Nos vemos...


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS: **aqui de nuevo dejandoles el segundo capitulo de mi nueva historia...espero le guste...nos vemos al final de la paguina...

**Capitulo 2**

-Creo que necesitas esto?- La voz de Eriol me seco de mis pensamientos…lo mire confundida y luego note que me estaba alcanzando una taza de café…Es curioso como hace unos meses odiaba también a este sujeto…no es que me hubiera hecho algo… pero el al igual que Shaoran estaba en mi lista negra…

-Gracias…-Dije con la voz entrecortada…

-Realmente estas preocupada por él, no es así…

-Lo siento…yo

-No es a mí a quien le debes una disculpa…Espera a que él se despierte…

-Suenas muy seguro….

-Shaoran es más fuerte de lo que parece…

Y claro que tenía razón…Shaoran no es nada de lo que parece…El siempre perfecto (a quien yo en un tiempo atrás consideraba un arrogante infeliz…aunque sexy claro).No solo era rico e inteligente…cosa que todos ya sabíamos, sino que resulto ser también Orgulloso, calculador, frio, manipulador, aunque dulce, tierno, comprensivo y siempre paciente…hay solo dios sabe la paciencia que tuvo conmigo…En serio parecen dos personas…pues que creen…Shaoran Li es como 100 sujetos distintos…

EL frio, el serio, el alegre, el divertido, el inteligente, el responsable, el alumno, el hijo, el sobrino, el amigo, el romántico, el galante, el parrandero( aunque ese solo lo conocí por las historias de Eriol), el líder, el sumiso, el despreocupado, el indiferente, el comprensivo, el apasionado ( Si se preguntan cómo lo sé…bueno, no me avergüenzo al decir que yo compartí su cama),el molesto, el furioso, el arrogante…en fin creo que ya me entendieron…

Sonreí…al pensar en esto, no pude evitar recordar cómo y cuando lo conocí….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tenía 16 años…me encontraba sentada despreocupadamente en mi asiento, cuando el profesor…que en este momento no recuerdo su nombre…anuncio la llegada de un estudiante nuevo…no le vi ninguna importancia…pero claro, todo cambio cuando El entro…Su rostro inexpresivo…su cabello chocolate…con sus manos en los bolsillos…por un segundo registro todo el salón con esa mirada ámbar…sus ojos encontraron los míos…solo un instante… pero fue suficiente para hacerme estremecer…

Después de eso…Li parecía no se muy sociable…se hablaba con todos, y la vez con nadie…Parecía que su único amigo real era ese extraño de Hiragizawa…aunque más adelante me vendría a enterar que ya se conocían de antes…

Y porque digo que su único amigo real?...pues bien, tan pronto se supo que Li provenía de una familia rica, todos le caían como buitres esperando poder sacar una parte…patéticos lo sé…Pero Hiragizawa no necesitaba de eso, pues el también pertenece a la misma clase social que Li…Su padre, Lord Hiragizawa es japonés, pero su madre Lady Hiragizawa es inglesa, y de una muy buena familia…El padre de Eriol es el embajador de Japón en Inglaterra, pero su hijo quiso quedarse aquí, y por eso vive en una mansión con su hermana…El ser humano más extraño que he conocido…pero también es muy divertida y hermosa…

Además de Eriol, la otra persona que se hablaba bien con Shaoran era la Princesa de Seijo…Tomoyo Daidouji…rica, inteligente, hermosa, si perfecta…Todo se le daba bien…siempre ha sido así…y como lo sé?...Pues porque es mi prima…su madre era prima de mi madre, pero desde que ella se caso con mi papa dejaron de ser unidas…Sonomi Daidouji nunca acepto la relación de mis padres…a pesar de eso Tomoyo y yo éramos muy unidas de niñas…pero ella se fue al extranjero y me dejo…como todos…y para cuando regreso…yo ya no era la misma…

Y no se engañen, no es que mi familia sea pobre…estamos bien acomodados…pero no somos ricos como ellos…la academia que asistía, era una muy especial…privada y llena de odiosos niños ricos y unos cuantos rebeldes…entre esos yo…Si señores, sakura kinomoto era una de las rebeldes de Seijo…por qué?...simple…porque en ese entonces creía que ya nada valía la pena, y que lo había perdido todo…

Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña…mi padre se refugió en su trabajo para no pensar en ella…y como es Arqueólogo casi nunca estaba en casa…a medida que fui creciendo, menos lo veía…hasta que un día no volvió más…se quedo a vivir en Egipto en donde conoció a una mujer y formo una nueva familia con ella…y simplemente se olvido de mi…siempre me enviaba dinero…como si eso fuera suficiente…pero poco a poco a mi también dejo de importarme…

Después de eso conocí a Shiori y a su grupo de amigas…no eran la mejor compañía pero era mejor que estar sola…poco a poco me volví una de ellas…mis calificaciones eran pésimas, al igual que mi actitud…buscaba pelea en donde fuera y con quien fuera…y en más de una ocasión termine en el hospital…Conocí a un sujeto llamado Ryo…y no lo amaba, nunca lo hice…solo estaba con el por qué una noche me embriague y el muy maldito de aprovecho de eso y me quitó la virginidad…Esa noche creí perder todo rastro de inocencia que me pudiera quedar…

No era mi novio oficial, pues este solo me buscaba cuando necesitaba satisfacer sus deseos…para el solo era su juguete sexual…me usaba y me tiraba a un lado luego…y me avergüenzo al decir que yo se lo permitía…a decir verdad todo lo que él hacia e hizo…en parte es mi culpa por permitirle llegar lejos…creía que mi situación estaba bien…digo no es que no disfrutar del sexo…lo hacía, cuando yo también lo quería…el problema es que ryo no aceptaba un no como respuesta…o quería o me obligaba…y yo no hacía nada, por miedo al rechazo…creía que era mejor que estar sola…pero que equivocada estaba…y lo peor es que solo tiempo después me di cuenta de mi error…y eso fue porque **él** me hizo ver la luz en mi oscuro camino….aunque no de la mejor manera…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Maldición- La voz de tomoyo al final del pasillo me hizo regresar a la realidad…-Porque no nos dicen nada…maldita sea…

-Por favor trata de calmarte…ya verás que pronto tendremos noticias…y deja de maldecir…-Sonreí para mis adentros…ver a Tomoyo con su novio, me hizo recordar algo...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Maldición…-Si este era como la decima vez que maldecía…pero que hago si no entiendo…

-Maldiciendo no vas a hacer que los ejercicios se resuelvan…-Si ese es Li…al que todo se le da bien…

-Cállate LI…-EL suspiro y dejo su libro…se levanto y camino hacia mi lado de la mesa…apoyo una mano sobre esta y se acerca a mi espalda…Ay Dios…tengo que controlarme…

-Cual es el problema- Dijo suavemente a mi oído…y empezaron los escalofríos…

-Yo…-No puedo concentrarme contigo tan cerca de mi…Olvide decir, que me paraliza que un hombre se me acerque por la espalda…y más si es uno que huela ten delicioso…si ese es mi punto débil…-No…Yo no entiendo …o mejor dicho…no se que mas hacer…mi resultado es que 35 es igual a cero…y eso no puede estar bien…

-A ver…-Li reviso rápidamente mi ejercicio- Serás despistada kinomoto, presta más atención a los signos…por eso todo se te cancela..

-Maldición…

-Y deja por favor de maldecir…

-También vas a enseñarme etiqueta?...

-Debería, no te harían falta unas clases…

Voltee para poder contestarle y note que él seguía en la misma posición solo que mirándome…al tenerlo tan cerca de mi rostro podía sentir su respiración sobre mis labios…y no pude hacer nada…el solo me sonrió de manera arrogante y se acerco mas a mi…acaso va a?...

-Acaso estás pensando en besarme?- me dijo en tono divertido…

-Y porque querría yo hacer eso?-Le dije fingiendo molestia…el se levanto y se encogió en hombros….

-Tú deberías saberlo..No puedo leer tu mente…-y regreso a su sitio

-No todas estamos enamoradas de ti sabes…no eres mi tipo así que no te hagas ilusiones…-Y me quede esperando su respuesta pero nada…el solo me miro y sonrió de una manera que no sabría describir…no era esa sonrisa arrogante de entes…ni la falsa que mostraba en el salón…no se… esta era distinta, mas…sincera…se que se deben estar preguntando, como carajos distingo sus tipos de sonrisas…y si es raro que lo sepa…pero no pude evitar notar que todo en el cambio…se ilumino…no se... se veía más…mas..

-Lindo…-Pensé…esperen acaso acabo de decir eso en voz alta?...

-Perdón?..-Si lo dije en voz alta!...demonios, Li tenía cara de sorprendido…está esperando mi respuesta…piensa en algo…rápido…a ver …piensa sakura…

-Eh…lindo…el pájaro que estaba parado en la ventana…-li volteo a ver…luego me miro más escéptico aun…-Que?...acaso no me pueden gustar los pájaros…

-Supongo-respondió dudoso…

-Bueno ya… a trabajar…deja de hacerme conversación…-El arqueo una ceja…de verdad estaba confundido con mi actitud…y quien no…yo también me confundí…maldito subconsciente…me jugó una mala pasada…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y como estas?...-La voz preocupada de mi prima llamo de nuevo mi atención…me sentía rara hablando con ella…como si estos meses no hubieran pasado jamás…

-Yo…yo…-no podía armar una frase completa…

-No tienes que ser fuerte…anda…desahógate…-Tan pronto dijo eso me extendió los brazos y yo sin dudar me aferre a ella…y comencé a llorar de nuevo…

-Todo esto es mi culpa…lo siento…debí escucharlo…el tenia razón…siempre tiene razón…lo siento tanto tomoyo….-Es curioso como después de este tiempo…todavía tenía lagrimas…

-Nada de esto es tu culpa…no podías saber que Ryo estaba mintiéndote..ni mucho menos que cumpliría sus amenazas…

-Aun así no debí buscarlo esta noche…

-Solo intentaste protegerlo…Tranquila sakura…todo estará bien…yo veras que Shaoran estará bien…

-Porque eres tan buena conmigo…yo solo he sigo una traidora…

-Porque a pesar de todo sigues siendo mi familia sakura…-Después de eso sonrió de una manera tan maternal…que me hizo aguar los ojos de nuevo…no lo merecía…no merecía su consuelo…pero sin embargo se sentía tan bien…y pensar que yo lo único que quería era siempre desquitarme de ella por ser tan perfecta…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y como van las clases…-Esa voz me hizo detenerme en seco…era nada menos que mi prima Tomoyo Daidouji- Sakura no te está dando problemas o sí?...

-Francamente creo que yo le doy más problemas…-Respondió Li

-No seas malo con ella quieres?...-Desde cuando mi prima es el abogado del diablo….-no me mires así Shaoran…ella sigue siendo mi familia sabes?...

Si claro!...que hipocresía, debería decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara…pero unos golpecitos en mi hombro me impidieron hacerlo…

-Disculpa, no quiero interrumpir tu…mmm…actividad…si llamémoslo actividad…pero me dejarías pasar Kinomoto…me están esperando…-La persona detrás mío era nada más y nada menos que Eriol Hiragizawa…y me pillo espiando…

-Yo…eh…

-No me expliques nada- Dijo con esa sonrisa de yo sé algo que tu no…en serio ese tipo me da escalofríos- Solo quiero entrar al salón, que espíes a Shaoran o no…no es mi problema…

-Yo no estaba espiando!-me defendí

-Como digas- Dijo pasando por mi lado y dejándome con la palabra en la boca…como odio que haga eso…y lo hace todo el tiempo…

Entrada la tarde me encontraba sentada tranquilamente haciendo mis ejercicios…Li salió a quien sabe dónde y antes de poder hacer algo…mi cuaderno me fue arrebatado e mis manos…

-Se puede saber que quieren- Dije tomando de nuevo mi cuaderno de las manos de Shiori

-Y li?

-No lo sé salió…

-Perfecto, ven…

-Que no ven que estoy en medio de algo…

-Y desde cuando te importa tanto el estudio?...además encontramos unos químicos extraños y vamos a quemar los vestidores de las porristas…están entrenando y sus cosas están todas hay…

-Yo…eh…-Lo acepto debí decir que no…pero era muy tentador…además la capitana del equipo de porristas era Tomoyo…y quería enseñarle a no ser tan hipócrita…- Esta bien…

Salimos, pero yo deje mis cosas pues necesitaba una coartada…le deje una nota a Li diciendo que iría al baño…y nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio... Efectivamente rociamos los casilleros y el suelo con esa sustancia extraña…el olor era bastante fuerte así que tuvimos que taparnos la boca y la nariz y salir de allí…antes de cerrar, Shiori dejo caer un fosforo y con una mirada de triunfo salimos corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo…

Shiori y las otras se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela pasa poder escapar sin ser vistas…yo por mi parte regrese a la biblioteca como si nada pasara…al entrar encontré a Li con mi nota en la mano mirándome un poco confundido…

-Qué?...ahora no puedo ir ni al baño?- me defendí…

-Yo no dije nada- fue su respuesta…y después silencio…

Regrese a mi asiento a seguir estudiando…pero me fue imposible debido a los gritos de las animadoras…Li se levanto y estaba mirando por la ventana cuando El director Tsukishiro entro corriendo a la biblioteca…me miro y luego miro a Li…

-Shaoran?- El aludido volteo- Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?...-Li pareció confundido…yo por mi parte sude frio

-Si porque lo preguntas?...

-Quemaron el vestuario de las porristas y quería saber si has salido en algún momento…-Era claro que lo que el director quería saber era si existía la posibilidad que yo hubiera escapado y fuera la causante de esto…Li me miro…Parecía molesto…de pronto guardo mi nota en su bolsillo y con las más serena de la voces le respondió….

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo…-Tsukishiro lo miro…luego a mi…y luego volvía a el…

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices…-Haciendo una reverencia se retiro…yo suspire…luego volví a tensionarme…porque Li no me delato?...lo sentí acercarse a mi…

-Así que fuiste al baño, no Kinomoto?- Demonios

-Así es…

-Acaso me crees idiota?- pregunto muy molesto…-Como se les ocurre hacer algo tan peligroso…pudieron matar a alguien…

-Por qué no me delataste…

-Porque si lo hago van a expulsarte o peor…-Acaso estaba preocupado por mi?...-Y si te expulsan, no voy a poder cobrármelas…

-Qué?...

-Entiende esto…Si saben que fuiste tú…me culparan por haberte dejado sola…y francamente no quiero tener que cargar con esta responsabilidad…así que voy a asegurarme que no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esta…-Li se acerco peligrosamente a mí y me acorralo contra el asiento de la silla…y si lo acepto logro intimidarme…pero a quien no?...sus ojos eren fríos y malvados…nunca lo había visto así…aunque por desgracia esa aterradora mirada me la dirigió en otra ocasión…una que nunca olvidare…

-Que vas a hacer…no t-te tengo miedo…-Dije tratando de ser valiente

-Veo que no has entendido…te tengo en mis manos…una palabra mía…estarás acabada…si quiero puedo hacer que no vuelvas a pisar una cancha en tu vida…

-Acasos vas a romperme las piernas…-Le dije altanera

-No me subestimes linda…-dijo tomando mi mentón…y obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos…recuerdo que en ese momento sentí pánico…quería correr pero no podía estaba atrapada…-DE ahora en adelante harás lo que yo te diga…tendrás el triple de trabajo y no saldrás de aquí hasta que termines…no me importa a qué horas sea…no tendrás ni tiempo de pensar….

-Eres un maldito…no tengo por qué escucharte….y mucho menos obedecerte…

-Me pregunto qué le harían a una chica como tú en la cárcel…

-Estas loco…jamás me encarcelarían por quemar unos vestidores…

-No subestimes a una persona con poderosos amigos…

-No serias capaz…-dije tratando de sonar fuerte…

-Olvídate de tu tiempo libre…-dijo dándose la vuelta…pero se detuvo y me miro…esa mirada me congelo…-Ah…y reza para que nadie salga herido…

Cuando salió por fin pude respirar de nuevo…como es que Li es tan malvado y yo no sabía…y que iba a hacerme si alguien resultaba herido en el incendio?...En ese momento estaba tan sorprendida y asustada que no pensé en otro asunto importante…

¿Por qué a Li lo culparían del incendio, si fui yo que lo inicio?...y ¿Quién iba a culparlo si el director y el parecían amigos cercanos?…Lo que no sabía era que a Shaoran de hecho lo estaban vigilando personas mucho mas poderosas que Tsukishiro…personas inescrupulosas que tendría la desgracia de conocer más adelante…

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora:** Hola de nuevo...que les parecio...si les gusto?...buen como siempre...ya saben ...escriban sus reviews para contarme que tal...les agradezco a todos lo s que ya me han escrito...me alegra mucho saber que les gusta esta historia...asi que como siempre...espero pronto sus opiniones...

Que les parecio la historia de Sakura?...les dije que este iba a ser un fic un poco mas dramatico...la de Shaoran la dejare para mas adelante...pero poco a poco se iran dando cuanta qe fue lo que paso...al menos ya saben en donde esta sakura al comienzo de la historia no?...y quien es el responsable de todo...

En el proximo capitulo tendremos la promera aparicionde Ryo...pero de seguro no la ultima...

Nos vemos...


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS!.**..ESTA SI QUE FUE UNA SEMANA PRODUCTIVA...les dejo el nuevo capitulo de la historia...espero les guste...nos vemos abajo!

Lentamente esta amaneciendo… siento mi cuerpo increíblemente pesado…los médicos entran y salen…han pasado 4 horas desde que Shaoran está ahí adentro…y aunque no dicen mucho aun tengo la certeza de que él sigue con vida…

Pasan las 8 de la mañana… el cirujano que opero a Shaoran salió hace unos momentos a decir que había hecho todo lo posible…que ahora dependía de Él…suspire…Shaoran es conducido a la sala de cuidados intensivos…no nos dejan entrar a verlo…así que debo conformarme con verlo a través de la ventana…la gente que pasa por mi lado me mira con lastima…digo y como no si doy una imagen patética…que pensarían ustedes si ven a una chica con el cabello alborotado…los ojos rojos de tanto llorar…unas enormes ojeras…usando una ropa andrajosa… y parada por más de 1 hora enfrente a una ventana sin decir ni hacer nada…

-Sakura…-Tomoyo se paro frente a mi… la verdad no la sentí acercarse…-ven…debes cambiarte…y comer algo…

-No quiero irme de aquí…

-Solo será un momento…Eriol se quedara aquí…y si algo pasa el nos llamara…

-No puedo regresar a casa- dije mirándola.- a esta hora ya todas deben saber lo que paso…

-No te preocupes…iremos a la mía…puedo prestarte algo de ropa…

Francamente no quería irme…pero realmente me vendría bien una baño y no tenia fuerzas para oponerme…además tomoyo prometió que cuando me cambiara regresaríamos…así que me fui con ella…no sé cómo ni cuándo tardamos en llegar a su casa… mucho menos como llegue a su cuarto, ni a su ducha…

En este momento, el agua cae estrepitosamente sobre mi cuerpo como si quisiera lavar mis culpas…pero ni el acido podría llevárselas…cierro mis ojos para sentir como las gotas golpean y resbalan por mi cuerpo…

-**Todo esto es tu culpa…-** una parte de mi lo sabe…

**-Solo causas desgracias…-** Lo sé…

**- debiste alejarte de el-** solo quería protegerlo…

**-No mereces el perdón de nadie…-** Lo siento…

**-deberías ser tú la que está en esa cama-** eso mismo quisiera yo…

**-Te despreciara por toda la vida…si sobrevive claro…-**no digas eso…el va a vivir

**-No puedes asegurarlo…**-claro que si…el…el no puedo morir…

**-Porque no…solo porque tu lo dices?...**-No!

**-Entonces porque?...** –Porque…

**-PORQUE? Dilo de una vez…-**porque yo…yo..

**-TU Que?-** yo…yo..

**-QUE?- **

-POR QUE YO LO AMO MALDITA SEA!…no puede morir…- esa pelea interna conmigo misma me hizo aceptar lo que he querido negar por tanto tiempo…esta nueva revelación me golpea tan duro que caigo de rodillas en la ducha…me siento fatal…-Shaoran no puede morir… él es lo único bueno que tengo en la vida…lo único que me queda…yo…ni siquiera he podido decírselo…tiene que saberlo…tengo que poder decírselo a la cara… aunque me rechace…aunque me odie…tiene que saber que lo amo…yo lo amo…lo amo… lo amo… lo amo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo odio…lo odio… lo odio!...si yo se que ya lo había dicho…pero…¡Como odio a Shaoran Li!...y es que ahora es peor que antes, el muy maldito se las está cobrando por lo del incendio…han pasado dos semanas y ni siquiera me deja respirar!...bueno el ya me lo había advertido…pero no pensé que fuera tan literal…

-Si tienes tiempo de distraerte es porque no te he puesto suficiente trabajo, toma- Si ese es el…mi carcelario

-Estas loco, no puedo terminar todo esto hoy!- dije revisando la tonelada de ejercicios que me acababa de pasar

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de incendiar los casilleros…además tienes toda la noche…pero si no la quieres pasar aquí, será mejor que te apresures- dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme… últimamente ya no lo hace…no es que me importe claro

-Me están esperando- Eso era cierto Ryo me iba a recoger…teníamos una "cita", que en mi caso solo seria licor y sexo hasta que el cayera dormido…si lindo lo sé, pero que se le hace es mi vida…- No me puedo quedar aquí

-Ese no es mi problema

-Te odio…

-Lo sé…

Pasaban las diez de la noche cuando por fin pude terminar … tenía en mi celular no sé cuantas llamadas perdidas y no tenia que mirar quien era, pues yo lo sabía perfectamente…

-Termine…-dije triunfal

-Que estas esperando para irte entonces…-acaso me está echando?

Sin pensarlo dos veces tome mis cosas y salí de allí, cuando llegue a la entrada Ryo estaba sentado sobre su auto con una botella en la mano y bastante molesto.

-Genial- me acerque a él lentamente pero antes que pudiera decirle algo…plaff…sentí mi mejilla arder…

-Maldita, que te crees, que tengo toda la vida para esperarte- Ryo comenzó a gritar no se qué cosas…a decir verdad deje de escucharlo cuando note una sombra detrás mío…Ryo también la noto- Que miras imbécil?

Me voltee a ver y vi a un muy sorprendió Li…el me miro y luego volvió a mirar a Ryo…su rostro paso de sorpresa a su muy acostumbrada indiferencia…Luego se encogió en hombros y siguió su camino sin decir nada…Ryo no soporta que lo ignoren, y generalmente responde violentamente ante esto…por eso cuando lo vio pasar de largo sin responderle lo tomo del cuello y lo empujo contra la pared…

-Que no ves que te estoy hablando?- Dijo Ryo aun sosteniendo a Li por el cuello, el solo lo miro en silencio

-Ryo ya suéltalo- Tuve que intervenir

-no lo defiendas, y tú qué?...no piensas decir nada?...o te comieron la lengua los ratones- Ryo seguía provocando a Li, pero este solo lo miraba con indiferencia…así suele mirar cuando no le interesa lo que pasa…

-Suéltame- Su voz salió calmada y suave…pero muy amenazante

-O qué?- Lo desafío Ryo- Que piensas hace…-Pero antes que pudiera terminar la frase, en un rápido movimiento Li se libero de su agarre y arrojo a Ryo al suelo.

No vuelvas a tocarme- Dijo finalmente para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer por la oscura noche.

Ryo estaba bastante molesto…tanto así que no hizo otra cosa que beber y quejarse toda la noche…bueno, hasta que cayó dormido…por suerte esta vez me dejo en paz…y pude dormir tranquila.

Al otro día Shiori y las demás no podían creer lo que paso…no porque Ryo haya intentado golpear a Li, eso era bastante normal…lo extraño era que Li se haya defendido cuando jamás lo habíamos visto pelear ni golpear a nadie… y para hacer las cosas más extrañas, la cantidad de ejercicios que Li me estaba dejando disminuyo solo lo justo para que no me tardara en salir… al principio pensé que lo hacía para evitarme problemas, pero eso es imposible…porque eso significaría que le importo un poquito…y eso no es verdad…a lo mejor tenia cosas que hacer, o no le gusto salir tan tarde…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Chocolate?...

-Ahh?...

-que si deseas un chocolate…te ves pálida…el dulce podría caerte bien…-No entiendo como Eriol puede ser tan amable conmigo cuando por mi culpa su mejor amigo esta en el hospital

-No gracias…

-Entiendo que estés preocupada…pero creo que a Shaoran no le gustaría que dejaras de comer…tampoco que te culparas de todo…- voltee a ver a Eriol bastante sorprendida…es como si ese sujeto pudiera leer la mente…El dejo la caja de bombones en mi mano y se fue a sentar junto a tomoyo… no sé porque pero verlo aquí me daba un poco de fuerza…aunque hablamos muy poco…sentía su presencia conmigo…todos necesitábamos apoyo en ese momento…

Mire la caja en mi mano… Chocolates…que curioso…pensar que por los chocolates Shaoran y yo nos hicimos mas unidos… chocolates y Shaoran…mi combinación favorita…sonreí recordando… hace unos meses fue San Valentín y recuerdo también, que a partir de ese día…Shaoran Li comenzaría a ocupar la mayor parte de mis pensamientos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Es el día de San Valentín, y como es lógico… Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas por este día… Todas menos yo, que no tengo ningún interés ni nadie a quien darle chocolates… Pero San Valentín no solo es importante en la escuela por los chocolates…También lo es porque hay otro evento anual que se celebra… El día en que Haruhi Kashekaya anuncia el nombre su próxima víctima, o como ella lo llama "novio"…

Les explico para que me entiendan…Kashekaya es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela…es la autoproclamada reina de Seijo… y cree que por que más de la mitad de la escuela se muere por ella, tiene el derecho de hacer lo que se le dé la gana… Es la típica chica que todos creen es inocente pero en realidad es una bruja… en fin Kashekaya todos los años en San Valentín escoge a u pobre diablo para que sea su esclavo/novio durante el tiempo que a ella se le da la gana… y por supuesto este año no será la excepción…

Kashekaya entra a nuestro salón como si fuera una reina y única importante…con su cabello rubio brillando, su rostro perfectamente maquillado, y su falda del uniforme mucho más corta de lo normal…en realidad la chica es linda, pero eso no le quita lo diabólica…como sea... la mayoría de los chicos se emocionan al verla entrar…que ella esté aquí significa que su próxima víctima esta en nuestro salón…

-Me pregunto quién será el pobre diablo de este año- Dice Kaoru, otra de mis "amigas…iba a responderle pero la pequeña bruja rubia me interrumpió…

-Atención todo el mundo- Dijo parándose al frente del salón- Como todos saben este día es muy importante, porque yo la reina de Seijo escogeré a mi nuevo y ultimo novio en la escuela…si les soy sincera ya me canse de los chicos corrientes con los que he salido…por dios, es obvio que yo merezco solo lo mejor, por eso el afortunado de este año –Si claro-es nada más ni nada menos que Shaoran Li…

Apenas termino de dar su discurso, todo el salón volteo a verlo…aunque es para variar estaba distraído pensando en Dios sabrá que…

-Se les perdió algo?- Pregunto un poco confundido…Kashekaya se acerco a él…si me preguntan se acerco demasiado…

-Bueno Shaoran querido, te acabo de escoger para ser mi nuevo novio, felicitaciones…

- porque al?- Pregunto alguien del salón

-Si porque a mí?- Reafirmo Li

-Bueno te escogí, porque provienes de una poderosa familia, eres el más inteligente del colegio y además tienes un toque de misterio y rebeldía que hicieron que me enamorara de ti- Finalizo soñadora…

-Kashekaya, tu estas enamorada de mi?- Pregunto incrédulo, a decir verdad todos estábamos a la espera por saber que pasaba…

-Si

-Estas segura

-Por supuesto

-Muy bien- dijo Li poniéndose de pie – Te hare una pregunta primero y si la respondes bien seré tu novio.

-En serio?

-Por supuesto

-Muy bien..Cuál es?

-Como se pronuncia mi nombre en chino?- Ah?...qué clase de pregunta es esa…

-Qué?...y como se supone que sepa yo eso?...

-Respuesta incorrecta

-Pero si yo no sé hablar chino…- dijo con voz chillona

-Ese no es mi problema…adiós- y después de eso salió del salón dejándonos a todos perplejos…

El rechazo de Li hacia Kashekaya fue el chisme de todo el día…todos lo comentaban…incluso Shiori parecía feliz…si les soy sincera a mi me causaba mucha curiosidad…cuando llego la tarde y estaba en mis habituales clases con Li no me podía concentrar…de verdad que quería preguntarle…pero no me atrevía…

-Si tienes algo que preguntar hazlo de una vez a ver si podemos continuar…-Li noto mi impaciencia…pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo…fui interrumpida de nuevo…que molestia

-Shaoran…-Intervino Kashekaya con voz llorosa- Porque me haces esto, es que no te importan mis sentimientos…dame otra oportunidad por favor…- El pareció pensarlo, suspiro y luego…

-Muy bien…cuando es mi cumpleaños?

-Qué?

-Mi color favorito es?

-…

-El nombre de mi perro es?

-Tienes perro?- ok, yo hubiera preguntado lo mismo

-Te di tres oportunidades y a ninguna la respondiste…

-Pero…

-Podrías irte, estoy ocupado…

-Pero, pero yo…

-Por favor vete…

-Bien, eres un tonto, miles darían lo que fueran por estar en tu lugar…ya te veré arrepentido y de rodillas ante mi…ya lo veras!...- Dijo saliendo furiosa del la biblioteca

-Vaya… sí que es la reina del drama

-Kinomoto

-Si?

-anda, pregunta lo que querías…

-AH?...ahhh si porque las preguntas…si le vas a decir que no, para que la ilusionas…

-No la ilusiono

-Entonces?

-La fecha de mi cumpleaños, mi color favorito o incluso la pronunciación de mi nombre en chino, son cosas que cualquiera que me conozca sabría…

-Pero ella no te conoce…

-Exacto…Kashekaya alega amarme…como puede amarme si no me conoce…y aun si lo hiciera, ella lo averiguaría…

-Como lo sabes…

-Porque cuando alguien te interesa haces hasta lo imposible por saberlo todo sobre ese alguien, no crees?

-creo…oye LI

-Dime?

-Cuales son las respuestas…ya sabes a las preguntas que le hiciste a Kashekaya

-Ah…Xiao Lang, 13 de Julio, Verde y Sheng … Porque lo preguntas…

-Curiosidad supongo…

Esa noche en el departamento, Ryo y yo tuvimos uno de nuestros habituales encuentros… en realidad para ninguno de los dos era una fecha especial… creo que estábamos juntos por obligación…siempre es lo mismo…Ryo llega ya pasado de tragos…me arrastra con él a la habitación y hace conmigo lo que se le da la gana… yo solo me dejo llevar y me desconecto del mundo… el alcohol me ayuda a soportarlo…y Ryo no parece notar que no deseo estar con él…

Más tarde en la noche…siento como Ryo de levanta dispuesto a irse…generalmente me hago la dormida y dejo que de vaya…pero…

-Ryo- Lo llame…

-Que quieres?- respondió ya en la puerta

-Tu sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

-A qué demonios viene eso?

-yo…

-Deja de preguntar estupideces y vete a dormir…adiós…

Sé muy bien que me impulso a preguntar eso…lo que no se es como tuve las agallas de hacerlo…las palabras de Li seguían resonando en mi cabeza…_** cuando alguien te interesa haces hasta lo imposible por saberlo todo sobre ese alguien**_…

Demonios…desde ese día Li y su peculiar manera de ver el mundo comenzó a afectarme…y lo peor es que de allí en adelante se presencia fue tomando cada vez mas fuerza e influencia en mi vida…

**Continuara…**

**Notass de la autora: **que tal?...quiero sabes sus opiniones...ya saben que le paso a Shaoran...jejej por que yo todavia no...aun no lo he decidido...Pueden adivinarlo...ya enserio, espero que les haya gustado...como siempre espero sus opiniones...ya saben que para mi es muy importante saber lo que piensan... a si que a escribir se dijo...

**Espero poder subir pronto el proximo capitulo...pero por si acaso les adelanto alguito... ¡ ES el cumpleaños de Sakura!...y nadie lo sabe.. O si?...creen que Shaoran le va a regalar algo...o a decir algo... comenten y lo sabran muy pronto...**

**nos vemossss!  
><strong>


End file.
